Flicking The Switch
by sleazy-for-weasleys
Summary: Jim Moriarty has been in love with Sherlock for a long time, but Sherlock doesn't seem to return the feelings. Can Jim push aside his murderous tendencies to win the heart of the World's only Consulting Detective? Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes


((A/N: Hello Friends! This is actually my, uh, first fanfic so *sweats nervously*. Also, I'm American, but I try to use British slang. Correct me if I'm not using it right ._. Also, unbeta'd. . . Wow, this is going to suck.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to BBC, Steve Moffat, etc. I own only the plot and the situations said characters find themselves in. Please don't sue me.))

Chapter One:  
"Gah!" Jim Moriarty angrily flipped over a table. He sneered at the cliché, but now he realized why so many people enjoyed it.

How could Sherlock not see? All the clues, all the games. . . The brightest mind in all of London (apart from his own), and he couldn't see a fancy when it threatened to blow him up?!

"Bloody hell, you ninny!" Jim said aloud, kicking at the overturned table.

And on another note, how could he not see that they were made for each other? They were two sides of the same bloody coin! Sherlock on the good side, for some odd reason, and him on the "bad" side, for reasons which should be quite obvious-it was so fun.

~~~

"Maybe you should, oh, I don't know, tell him?" Sebastian Moran said, leaning against the counter and nibbling on a biscuit as he watched Jim paced around the room.

"I can't just tell him! That ruins the fun! Its so boring. So ordinary. Honestly! Not only would it ruin my reputation, it would ruin my chances with him. He enjoys our games as much as I do." Jim gave a small smile, day dreaming about the world's most attractive consulting detective.

Sebastian desperately tried not to gag into his cuppa.

"Well, why don't you play a different game?" Sebastian suggested, holding out a biscuit as Jim paced past him again.

"What do you mean?" Jim said around a mouthful.

"I don't know, stop using his boyfriend against him?" Sebastian said, scowling at the thought of John in the arms of Sherlock. To be honest, he'd always be quite taken with John. He could never admit it out loud, of course. Something about almost killing someone a few times can rather strike a fancy.

Jim glared at him, and Sebastian winced. He really needed to hold his tongue. Despite his airy voice and girly fancies, Jim Moriarty was a force to be reckoned with, and Sebastian wasn't going to be the one to test his limits.

"Hey, isn't Sherlock into that whole saving lives, hunting people, the family business thing?" Sebastian said.

Jim stared at him incredulously. "First of all, that's an American TV show. Second, it's not a family business. Third, the answer is yes."

"Well, Mycroft is into doing good and stuff too, so I thought I'd make a joke. . . You know what, never mind. It's so hard to find people who appreciate quality television these days. Anyway, the point is. Why don't you try that?"

Sebastian handed Jim a cuppa as his passed again. He scoffed as he took a sip. "Yeah, right. Can you see me running around with Lestrade and John, trailing behind Sherlock like I didn't figure it out before they even got the case?" He responded.

Sebastian held up his hands in the universal "don't shoot the messenger" gesture. "Not necessarily. But what if you didn't kidnap his friends and force him to commit suicide?" He said sarcastically.

Jim whirled around. "One time! And I wasn't expecting him to do it! That's why I told you to _hold_ position, but never shoot! Are you ever going to let that go?!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Jim's defensive tone. "But really. I'm not saying marry the queen, just stop committing crimes. Ones that will give you life in prison, anyway. Maybe then John will trust you and you'll have Sherlock."

Jim rolled his eyes, but what Sebastian said struck a nerve. Could he do this? For Sherlock?

He told himself he would sleep on it, but he already knew the answer.

((A/N: How'd I do? :3  
Did you like my Supernatural reference? And yes, yes, I know its "hunting /things/, not /people/, and saving /people/, not /lives/, but I thought that fit better. Teehee :3 Reviews? You don't have to. . . But I would appreciate it if you did!))


End file.
